Nobody's Fool
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: The story of Tak's feelings after she was denied the chance to be an invader. Tak's POV. Inspired by Nobody's Fool by Cinderella


I don't own Invader Zim okay? This story was inspired by "Nobody's Fool" by the band Cinderella. It is from Tak's POV

I am Tak, an Irken who is more than my fellow Irkens think of me. I was used and degraded. It was like that all of my life. Everyone looked down on me as if I was nothing to them. In the Academy, I was looked down upon just because I'm a female. It was this persecution that led me to become friends with a fellow female Irken named Tenn. No matter what anyone said of me, Tenn would make me feel better about it. She was lucky though. She made it to be an Invader. Tenn promised me nothing would shatter our friendship but once she became an Invader, she never talked to me or acknowledged me again.

I am not worthless like those ignorant pigs think I am. Hell I was at the top of the class in the Academy, in every class even! I hate to sound conceded but the rest of them were just jealous that they weren't as good. Everyone knew that the top Invader would get the best planets in The Great Assigning. Being the top of the class was a highly coveted position. Nasty rumors about me started to spread like I seduced the superiors but that was completely unfounded; our superiors were Control Brains, how could I seduce _**that?**_ I could take ridicule and slander just fine but there is one person in the whole Irken Empire I have sworn to kill. Nobody makes a fool of Invader Tak and lives to tell about it.

Zim was the one who reduced me to this. Zim reduced the best Invader to a pathetic, worthless and smelly janitor on Dirt, a planet so righty named. This planet will never come clean so why even bother? Well my life's downward spiral really started when I was getting ready to take the final test to be an Invader. I was positive that I could do it. This was my life's goal. Unbenouced to me at the time was the fact that Zim was buying a snack in the vending machine poorly placed by the northern hemisphere's power block. He apparently didn't get the snack so he destroyed the machine just for some fun dip. A fool reduced me to this just because of his infinite appetite for snacks. The last of the class knocked out the best. Life is not fair; it is cruel and painful.

After the power outage, I went to Devastsis's control brain to see if I could take the test even though it was over, but I had no such luck. I have to wait 70 LONG YEARS for my chance to officially prove myself to these fools. Well I don't take things like that lying down. I am going to prove no matter what that I am the best Invader that there ever was or will be.

I left the control brain room with a false pride because I knew Tenn was waiting outside for me. She was the one to suggest that I appeal my case to them. She had just gotten her Invader status when she came up to me and asked how it went. I said nothing and just smiled fakely and walked away. She took it as I had received a chance to retake the test and said nothing else. I just couldn't bear to tell her the truth; I could barely take it myself. I knew there was only one person in the entire empire that could reverse this decision and that was the Tallest. When Spork was Tallest as he was at the time, it was impossible. He feared his cousin Miyuki's success and held the female Irkens back. I wish Miyuki was Tallest then. She would have shown mercy to me and justice to Zim.

Once out of Tenn's view, I hid myself in a secluded spot and did something I never did before in my life and just broke down and cried. It felt like a relief but yet it was shameful. I counted the tears that fell to the ground as I cried to be 777. 777 tears, tears of pain caused by a total idiot and fool. With that amount I swore to inflict a degree of horrific pain and suffering on Zim to that extent. I looked up into the night sky in a rage. I was going to avenge myself. I swore no my life right then and there, "Zim you will pay for your ignorance and stupidity with all you have and by that I mean your life. I will make you pay the ultimate price for this! I am nobody's fool, especially to you Zim! I am not your fool!"

When I made this personal vow, the Tallest Princes were floating by. The one called Red looked on me with a snigger and a look of contempt. He was always a pompous bastard just like Spork. He looked at me and then sniggered at me concededly, "Geesh girlie could you yell any louder? I believe Blorch didn't hear you." This caused Prince Purple to fall over laughing.

I hated that kind of treatment. It wasn't fair to me at all. I was so mad that Zim was running free even though he destroyed half a military training planet and I was the one left out to dry. All the years of being the one looked down upon, I just snapped. I took Prince Red by the neck, not caring that he was royalty or 2 feet taller than than me and pulled him to my level. I looked him in the eye and said, "Listen here fool, I was done wrong and because of that you lost the best Invader you could have had. I'm Tak, the top of this year's class. And do not say a word unless you want it to be your last." I yelled in a rage. Luckily for me they were too spooked to tell anyone what I told them.

No one can keep me on this dirtball planet, Dirt. I am going to fix this injustice once and for all. Everything will be in its rightful place. No one makes a fool of me. ZIM! YOU WILL PAY!


End file.
